


Wolfsbane

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Deadly Herb Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Draco Harry is once again roaming the forbidden forest but this time he stumbles upon a curse! Number two in my Deadly Herbs Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Harry Potter However I do own the original male characters in each chapter. They where created for my own enjoyment. I am just letting Harry play with them!

Harry sighed in frustration; he had been out on the forbidden forest for over an hour and he still had not found that stupid plant Snape put on the list. He had found all the other ones but this one little herb. Wolfsbane, the main ingredient in several potions he apparently destroyed in his last potions accident. It wasn't his fault Zabini had thrown that extra ingredient into his cauldron.

The young wizard continued along the dark path using only the moon light as his guide. He would have his wand but apparently it was unnecessary for such a safe trip. He growled and kicked the closest thing crying out when his foot struck stone. With a whimper he slipped down to the ground clutching his now pounding big toe. He turned and looked at the stone circle he had struck.

It was about a foot in size and was made out of dark granite. It had strange glyphs on the top and in the direct centre was a small pendent wedged within. He smiled and slipped it into his back pack maybe there would be some information in the library!

With new hopes he continued to rush around only to find nothing but a single piece of the so called easy to find herb. Slipping back towards the castle he could have sworn he heard a low growl from behind. Shaking it off he continued to walk along the path in the dark. A yelp was torn from his throat and he hit the ground once more with a sharp cry. Wincing he gripped around for something to help himself up with.

His hand struck something soft and warm slowly he looked up to look up into piercing red eyes of a large canine creature. Gasping he backed up as quickly as he could on his hands and back only to hit a trunk as he tried.

The large furred creature stepped up and looked at him large white teeth glistening in the pale light. Harry clamped his eyes shut as the cold nose sniffed along his chest and pants legs before the growling became louder. He heard a snap off to the right and the wolf like creature launched itself in that general direction. Hearing a cry out of pain he didn't wait for the creature to return and he ran.

Running into the castle he slowed before catching his breath not daring to look back as he quietly slipped off to drop the herbs off at Snape's office and heading to the Gryffindor common rooms.

He was tired and warn out and he still wanted to get up early to research the strange item he found in the forest since it was still the weekend. As Harry's head finally hit his pillow and darkness took him he never noticed the howl that came from the forbidden forest.

The next morning Harry yawned and rolled himself out of the bed casting a tempus spell to see it was only 9am. A record on how early he would usually wake up at school. He grabbed his pack and put on fresh clothes before rushing down to the library.

It wasn't long before he found several books with the same type of writing. It was only when he began to decipher them that his thoughts turned for the worse.

'Undisturbed the beast sleeps

When awakened he must eat

On flesh and bone and blood

Its appetite never slows

It seek to guard, to hunt, to kill

When untamed red eyes will glow

When tamed by soul so pure

The gold does appear

Then hunt it shall

With tamer beside

To find all who seek to harm

The purest heart of his and mine'

He swallowed and quickly left the library writing down the guardian summons on a piece of paper.

He ran out to the forbidden forest not caring if he was seen. He ran till his lungs hurt and his skin was cold from the snow and wind, till his knees hit the earth where he had pulled the tablet from its resting place. It was then that he was aware of the growl in front of him. Slowly he raised his head to come eye to eye with the beast from before.

Slowly he raised a single hand whispering, "I may not need a guardian but perhaps a companion instead?"

The creature huffed and tipped its head as if listening and thinking about the proposal and Harry explained, "All my life I have been in danger I'm used to it. I'm used to people dying around me. A guardian is not something I wish upon anyone because it would only mean signing your death but a companion, someone to stand beside me when I break or need a hand or paw. That is something I truly lack. Sure my friend is great but he doesn't always understand what my life is like. Will you understand me more?"

The beast huffed before glancing down at the pendent stuck within the stone. It nodded and tapped the pendent with its large bloody paw. Harry smiled and slowly removed it from the stone holding it close to his chest with a sigh. Tears threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes and down his frozen cheeks as he looked to the creature taking it in better now in the light.

The wolf was just that and over sized wolf. At least five feet in height and a good seven feet in length. Its paw alone could easily kill him if he wished it to. Its fur was a brilliant white thick and warm designed to hide him in the frozen landscapes and he was sure the wolf's fur turned colours with the seasons. Its bright eyes shown with intelligence a normal animal would lack. It was almost above human and it shown with an instinct to kill.

Slowly reaching forward the young wizard gently held his hand out to the beasts muzzle allowing it to gently sniff his hand. Tasting his scent with large huffs of warm breath that smelled of rotting carrion. Harry scrunched up his nose at the smell but smiled when he felt a warm rough tongue stroke the palm of his hand cleaning of the dirt that stuck to them.

Slipping to his knees Harry slowly reached forward with both arms slowly letting his cold fingers slip into the deep soft fur of the large creature. The beast had to come up to at least his shoulder it was so large. Becoming braver he gently began to rub the fur gently smiling when the wolf tipped its head to the side and leaned against the young boy.

Sighing Harry leaned back against the frozen bark of the tree shivering lightly, "You know I hate this time of year. It almost Christmas and I have to go back to the Dursley's this year. Not like you know who they are. I hope you can fend for yourself for a few weeks when the time comes because I doubt I would be able to take you with me to Privet Drive."

The wolf looked at him a snarl on its lips sharp fangs flashing as the cobalt blue eyes turned a dark red once more. Harry sighed and tugged on its ear gently and the wolf shook its head roughly before calming somewhat. It flopped down in between the teens legs its large head rested along Harry's lap giving a large huff of annoyance.

Laughing the young wizard simply smiled, "I should name you."

The large white head shot up a look of indignation upon its face.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "No worries I won't name you if you do not wish to be named but what am I suppose to call you?"

The great white beast shook its head and lifted one of its massive paw gently laying it against the young wizards chest pressing somewhat gently.

Harry hissed gently as the paw pressed against his chest though he knew the wolf meant no harm. Frowning he whispers, "Heart?"

The wolf growled and pressed his paw harder.

Gasping lightly the young wizard gently lays a hand in the large white paw, "Heart Paw?"

The paw was removed and the large wolf head once again fell into his lap with a heavy thud.

The teen smiled and hugged the wolf in his lap close to him breathing in the deep husky scent of the large beast. It was so strange being this close to an animal that could easily rip his head off with a swipe of a paw.

Heart Paw sat up and turned his head towards a sound in the bushes. His large ears twitching and keen nose picking up whatever scent was on the wind. Standing to his full height he glanced at the little wizard who now lay sleeping against the rough bark of the tree before slipping off into the underbrush to investigate the strange noises.

Slowly the wolf came across a large group of people all dressed the same as his companion shouting out a name. Growling the wolf slowly stalked forward. He couldn't kill while the little one was awake, but when he rested in his dream world these pathetic pieces of flesh and blood didn't stand a chance.

Launching from the bushes the wolf drove his claws deep into the chest of the tall red head whose eyes were wide in terror. The man child gave a shriek of pain and panic causing the bushy haired woman child to turn and scream at the site. Growling he bit down on the juncture of the man child neck before snapping the woman child's neck with a single swipe of the paw. Turning he looked to the other man child who stood there fear not present upon his features. Pausing Heart Paw tilted his head to the side at the human boy who merely bowed before him.

The blonde voice spoke softly, "I am Draco a friend of Harry. I seek his presence and wish him safety. Does he rest safely within these woods?"

The Wolf sat on his haunches and gave a nod.

Draco smiled gently, "May I see him?"

Heart Paw tilted his head to the side before standing and slipping off into the forest at a sedate stride, the blond boy following behind him easily.

Harry stirred as a hand gently shook him from his slumber. Blinking the young brunette looked up into a pair of soft grey eyes that were tinted in a icy blue. Smiling he hugged the blonde to him kissing his forehead gently. Turning he glanced at Heart Paw and mouthed a thank you. The large wolf sat there staring at the scene as the two teens embraced tightly.

Draco pulled away and slowly pulled away turning to look down at Harry laying a gentle kiss on his lips, "Harry you had me worried when I saw you run into the forest I had to follow Granger and Weasley who went looking for you."

Harry growled lightly, "Please tell me they didn't follow you and Heart Paw to this clearing?

Draco shifted normally, "Um; there kind of dead."

The younger wizard shot up in slight panic, "what do you mean there dead? You didn't kill them did you? Draco they will send you to Azkaban then where would we be?"

Draco hushed him quickly, "No no calm down it wasn't me, it was your wolf friend here. Came out of nowhere, killed Weasley first then snapped Grangers neck."

Harry sighed and turned to the large wolf, "Though I don't like you killing I do thank you, had they found me I don't know what would have happened."

The wolf panted gently and nodded carefully before settling down on the cold hard ground his blood stained teeth glittering in the afternoon sun.

Draco sighed gently, "We could stay here you know in this forest. With Heart Paw none would find us. I could take you as my mate as I have been meaning to do for many weeks. Dumbledore will never let us otherwise."

Harry sighed gently and turned to his wolf friend before staring up at his love, "I wish we could hide here and never worry about Dumbledore or Voldemort But until they are dead we will never be free to love one another truly. The day my duty to this world is done and they are dead and rotting I will mate to you and we will run far from here and live a peaceful life."

The wolf stood and growled warningly at the two before bolting off in the direction of the castle. That night screams could be heard on the wind like an echo of fear and torture. The two curled together ignoring the sounds of their screams not wanting to even go look at the destruction the wolf was causing. And though they did not like the wolf killing both knew that there was no stopping it. They would live and the others would die.

As the sun rose the next morning the two awoke to silence and warmth. Smiling at one another the stood hand in hand to see what the joys of freedom are like; a wolf at their heels and drops of blood trailing behind it.


End file.
